


KING SIZE BED

by Airplaneless



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airplaneless/pseuds/Airplaneless
Summary: De entre los muchos, o pocos objetivos en la vida de Fushimi Saruhiko, dormir en la misma cama con su jefe nunca fue uno.





	KING SIZE BED

Saruhiko estaba cansado, olía mal, pero sobre todo, él estaba estresado por la discusión con la recepcionista del vestíbulo. Fue casi como un viento de alivio cuando puso un pie dentro de la habitación dejando caer las dos pesadas mochilas que cargó en su espalda todo el camino hasta el hotel.

Esto tiene que ser una broma...

Algunos de sus nervios se contrajeron indeseablemente cuando vio de frente la única cama dentro de la pieza. "¿Una sola cama?" 

"Talla King" 

"En recepción dijeron que era una habitación para dos"

"Habitación para dos... no con dos camas", corrigió su pesado Jefe, sacándose el abrigo del uniforme para dejarlo sobre la superficie de las sábanas de un cama pulidamente ordenada. "Lo siento, pero eran las dos únicas habitaciones disponibles, y Awashima-kun necesitaba la suya propia. Debimos hacer una reservación antes y no a última hora buscar el único hotel con espacio vacío"

Saruhiko suspiró rodando los ojos. Como si hubiesen sabido que el Festival los atraparía durante su estadía por aquí.

Habían salido de Shizume hacia su ciudad vecina, la ciudad de Setagaya, para cumplir con declaraciones del estado en las oficinas del registro civil por la relación en los anexos de Tokyo con respecto a la jurisdicción de Scepter4. Sin embargo, todo el proceso legal les tomó más tiempo de lo que se había previsto, y, para cuando salieron libres – después de casi 7 horas de parlamento ininterrumpido en un juicio poco menos que mediocre, pero necesario – las estaciones ya habían sido bloquedas completamente, y las vías del tren se cerraron para protección de la población que asistió al festival.

Lo que les dejaba parados en medio de la actual situación: obligados a permanecer en Setagaya hasta el día siguiente, cuando las vías fueran abiertas nuevamente al público.

Como estaban a finales de febrero, con la primavera que no tardaba en llegar para recubrir los árboles de Cerezo y dar todo un espectáculo de entretenimiento, los extranjeros vacacionistas saturaron la ocupación hotelera de la ciudad, por lo que encontrar un hotel con más de una habitación disponible, que estuviese cerca del registro civil, había sido casi imposible.

Pero no habría la necesidad de dar una declaración para empezar, sino fuera gracias a la banda de perdedores que los llevó a desenvainar las espadas sin ninguna razón justificada por detrás. 

Aunque si alguien era aún mas culpable que sus mugrosos rivales, ése era sin duda, el bastardo de su jefe. 

"Como sea", Saruhiko también empezó a deshacerse de su caluroso uniforme. "Ya que últimamente parece haberse vuelto vunerable a las provocaciones de pelea de su enemigo, usted duerma en el piso, yo tomaré la cama"

"¿Disculpa?. Te informo que ahora mismo le hablas a tu superior". Munakata ya estaba sentado en la cama para cuando habló.

"Es por eso mismo... Asuma sus deberes como superior y sea considerado con sus subordinados"

Nunca fue afecto a respetar los rangos dentro del trabajo. Pero más que señalarlos por respeto en éste momento, era más el sarcasmo de burlarse del poder que ejerce el uno sobre los otros, y Saruhiko estaba seguro de que éste sujeto lo había atrapado.

"En todo caso, Fushimi-kun", dijo Munakata, retirándose las botas y los calcetines desde una posición más cómoda. "¿No son los subordinados quienes se sacrifiquen por su Rey?", sonrío. Munakata tenía ésta sonrisa astuta de superioridad en su cara, que hacía que Saruhiko sólo quisiera voltear a mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, donde nada estuviese contaminando su campo de visión. "Pero, si me lo preguntan, Fushimi-kun, creo que discutir por esto no es nada inteligente. De hecho, lo inteligente sería que ambos durmamos en la cama. Es grande, los dos perfectamente entramos sin problemas".

Bajo otras condiciones, Fushimi incluso pudo haberse reído del comentario. Salvo que no eran otras condiciones. Y ahora mismo no le causó ni la más mínima gracia, ni siquiera en el sentido retorcido. No iba a subir a la misma cama con ése sujeto, ni muertos los dos. Más preferible todavía, era echarse en el piso, o simplemente salir a rondar por ahí, en los pasillos de afuera.

"El suelo de madera parece demaciado duro para dormir, además no hay un futón extra que puedas tender, y sólo será una noche... Ni siquiera una completa hasta que amanezca"

Saruhiko dio un rápido vistazo al suelo. Ciertamente no lucía nada confortable, y el clima fresco del invierno aún no desaparecía por completo.

Ni siquiera cuando vivía con Misaki en aquel basurero de cuarto durmió en el piso razo. Y teniendo en cuenta el reloj, quedaban poco más de cinco horas para dormir antes de salir temprano por la mañana, regresar a las oficinas de Scepter4 y continuar con el trabajo regular, porque, si había descansado o no la noche anterior, a su superior no le importaría cuando lo mandara a hacer los papeleos del infierno a primera hora.

Se habían perdido varias horas de la noche buscando dónde dormir.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Fushimi estaba tirado, sólo deseaba dormir, daba igual donde fuera. Tiró su uniforme sobre la silla y se sentó en el lado derecho de la cama.

Munakata sonrió. "Vamos", dijo, apartándose los lentes de cristal para dejarlos sobre la mesita de noche. "Apuesto a que ya has compartido cama con alguien antes, ¿no?"

Saruhiko se acomodó perfectamente en su lado, tirando de las sábanas sobre él. "No estoy obligado a responder".

Se recostó y buscó ponerse cómodo, aunque ni siquiera pasaron dos minutos antes de que volviera a quejarse. Desde la puerta de la habitación, la cama parecía mucho más grande de lo que se sentía una vez arriba. "Tch... Ocupa mucho espacio"

Munakata lo miró confundió al principio, aunque pareció entender rápidamente y volvió a sonreír, ésta vez más suave, sin el insoportable sentimiento engreído habitual. Aunque para Saruhiko fue igual molesto, cuando su rostro estaba demaciado cerca del suyo respirando el mismo aire. Era obsolutamente incómodo, pero al sujeto ni siquiera parecía importarle. 

"Es cierto, mi cuerpo es más grande que el tuyo... Buenas noches, Fushimi-kun"

Fushimi no respondió. Se quitó los lentes y se acostó de lado cuando Munkata se dio la vuelta. La luz era tenue, y el único ruido dentro de la habitación era el del aire acondicionado lo que se escuchaba. Desde hacía dos años que no dormía en ningún sitio diferente que no fuera su habitación individual en Tsubaki-Mon. A pesar de que fue difícil acostumbrarse a ése lugar al principio, ahora mismo sentía que no podría dormir si no era ahí. 

Con una vista de su espalda, el cuerpo de Munakata lucía larguirucho extendido por el colchón, menos voluminoso sin ser recubierto por el uniforme militar. 

Saruhiko suspiró. Se acomodó boca arriba y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

40, 50, hasta 60 minutos después, no lo consiguió. Se rascó la cabeza con desesperación por el estrés y miró a Munakata, él parecía dormir profundamente sin problemas. Por alguna razón, Saruhiko sintió que le profesaba sólo un poco más de odio a ésta persona.

No supo cuándo, ni cómo consiguió quedarse dormido al fin, lo hizo, de eso estaba seguro, porque despertó - por desgracia, y para su maldición, todavía no era la mañana siguiente - y fue a causa de un jodido frio que repentinamente le sacudió los huesos en contraste con lo tibio de su piel.

Cuando abrió los ojos sentándose sobre la cama, encontró que Munkata había acaparado, no casi, sino todas las sábanas – incluso las partes que le correspondían a él – dejándole expuesto al fresco aire del cuarto. Y no sólo eso, Munakata también había avanzado en la cama más allá de su mitad, se había dado la vuelta quedando de frente, y su cuerpo estaba ahora tan pegado al suyo que por pura infortunia, no le había pegado un codazo en la cara cuando se incorporó. 

Saruhiko tomó las sábanas que Munakata abrazó a su pecho, y tiró de ellas para taparse otra vez.

... ¡¿Qué mierda?!.

En el instante en que jaló las sábanas, una segunda sorpresa lo golpeó. Y no fue el hecho de que Munakata apenas si se hubiese removido un poco, sin despertar ante el brusco movimiento, sino... lo inusualmente heladas que estaban las telas.

Por lógica, se supondría que el calor corporal las haría tibias, pero en éste caso era lo contrario, ni siquiera permanecer dasarropado fue tan frío como cubrirse con ésas mantas, que poco a poco volvían a la temperatura ambiente dentro de sus manos.

Una vez más el sueño se esfumó. 

Sin volver a cubrirse, Saruhiko volvió a recostarse. Con un ceño fruncido se colocó de lado, frente a frente con Munakata, observándolo dormir.

¿Él era... La fuente de la baja temperatura que estaba enfriando las mantas.

Ahora que pensaba en ello. Suoh Mikoto como el Rey Rojo, siempre estaba a temperaturas altas. Siempre hacía calor a su lado, y siempre daba la sensación de estar parado al lado de la flama de una gran veladora cuando estaba junto a él. Lo que no era tan extraño, considerando que el elemento poder del Rey rojo es precisamente el fuego. 

Pero en el que caso del Rey Azul... Su poder no implicaba en absoluto el hielo, o cualquier cosa del tipo semejante. Incluso si nunca hubo un contacto físico entre ellos, ni un acercamiento tan estrecho como para percibirlo, Saruhiko estaba seguro de eso, como que era miembro del clan y que su cuerpo se le derretía de calor ni bien llegaba el verano.

Él nunca había sentido un cambio drástico en su temperatura corporal, a pesar de poseer el Aura Azul. Qué conveniente sería ser tu propio aire acondicionado durante el maldito día, pensó.

Con sus sentidos más despiertos, empezó a analizar la situación más lógicamente, a elaborar hipótesis medianamente congruentes de lo que podría ser que hiciera que el fenómeno tuviera lugar. La más convincente, al menos, fue que, tal vez durante el día el fenómeno no era una cosa tan obvia, considerando que el calor por el sol es lo suficientemente fuerte como para erradicar por completo la condición de los bajos grados, y que, durante la noche, al disminuir la temperura ambiental las condiciones contribuirían para que el frio que emanaba tomara algo más de potencia.

Así que... 

¿Éste sujeto tenía el corazón de hielo?

Fushimi sonrió divertido de su propio pensamiento. 

El hombre al que siempre creyó frío, de hecho lo era... literalmente. 

Cuando estaba por irse a dormir una vez más. Un nuevo sentimiento fluyó desde el interior de su pecho hacia el exterior, pero más que nada, provinó desde alguna parte de su cerebro. 

Ya había sentido las mantas, pero, ¿qué tan frío estaba él?.

Fushimi lo observó más detenidamente. Munakata todavía parecía dormir placenteramente. Sus facciones lucían suaves con la guardia baja, y su respiración se marcaba en intervalos regulares. Al igual que todo, incluso dormir era algo que se le daba perfecto al bastardo.

Dejando el resentimiento de lado, porque su curiosidad era un más grande en éste momento. Fushimi sacó su mano de debajo de las sábanas, estirándola para tocarlo. Sin embargo, su objetivo se vio frustrado cuando Munakata se removió ocultando debajo de las mantas, de las que se volvió a hacer, la única parte de su brazo que revelaba su piel desnuda.

Tal vez era una señal para dejarlo y volver a dormir. El reloj corría y pronto estaría amaneciendo sin que Saruhiko hubiese podido descansar ni un poco. Además, si Munakata despertaba y le sorprendía tratando de tocarle, la cosa podría generar malentendidos que bien se podrían ahorrar.

Saruhiko volvió a estirar su brazo, en la medida que 'cauteloso' era en su diccionario. 

... Perturbante.

Lo frío que estaba la piel cruda. Lo más cemejante para describirlo, podría ser quizás palpar un cubo hielo.

Saruhiko retiró su mano cuando Munakata, en lugar de despertar, lo que hizo fue acurrucar su mejilla en el hueco de su palma con la que la había cubierto.

Lo dicho. Su Jefe no era tan diferente de Suoh Mikoto: Un monstruo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a arrancarle las mantas del pecho. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más que pudo a la orilla de su lado de la cama para volver a dormir.

...

Eran las 8:40 am cuando Munakata despertó sentándose sobre el colchón.

"Fushimi-kun, buenos días", él saludó. "Te has levantado ya"

Fushimi había salido de la cama casi 40 minutos antes. Se había duchado sin perder el tiempo y estaba más que listo para dejar el hotel de mierda, de una ciudad de mierda. 

"Por favor, dese prisa y alistese, el tren sale en viente minutos. La teniente Awashima ha enviado un mensaje informando que espera en el vestíbulo de abajo"

El asintió. "Entonces, me daré prisa" 

Munakata salió de la cama caminando al baño.

Lo bueno de levantarse antes fue usar el agua caliente, al menos eso sí le salió bien. Fushimi se paró frente al espejo para producir su cabello antes de que dejasen la habitación.

"¡Fushimi-kun!", escuchó el grito de su nombre desde el interior del baño. "Me he olvidado la toalla, ¿podrías, por favor, pasarme una?"

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua sin preocuparse por disimular que el hecho lo molestaba, pero igual le alcanzó la toalla por la rendija de la puerta. En el instante en que lo hizo, los dedos húmedos de Munakata la tomaron haciendo un contacto inevitable contra su piel, que Fushimi al ser sorprendido no rompió enseguida. Todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche anterior volvió a su mente de golpe.

No mucho después, el Capitán había salido de la ducha envuelto en la tolla que él le alcanzó, lo que fue algo inútil, considerando que, una vez cerca de la cama donde estaba su uniforme doblado, dejó caer el trapo al piso sin haberse cambiado antes, y sin la más poca vergüenza de tapasarse cuando no estaba solo en el cuarto.

En un nuevo disgusto, Fushimi dio la vuelta volviendo a concentrarse en su propia imagen. Mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa blanca, pudo ver a través del reflejo del espejo, el revés del cuerpo que se metía en los pantalones azules.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Fushimi.

"Usted debió advertirme de las posibilidades de una muerte por hipotermia al permanecer cerca suyo", dijo a modo de provocación, con todas las intenciones de joder al hombre. "Tal vez sólo deba dormir con Suoh Mikoto, probablemente sea el único capaz de mantener caliente su cama"

Vio a Munakata dar la vuelta, el aún atoraba los botones de su camisa y lo miraba con confusión. En ése momento, Saruhiko también se volvió hacia él.

"Tú crees... ¿que funcione?", Munakata sonrió. Bastardo sin vergüenza. "No, de hecho, lo hace" 

"Por favor, detengase". Fushimi bien podía continuar tirando sus provocaciones nada indulgentes, pero seguramente terminaría asqueado de conocer parte de la vida sexual de su Jefe sin que deseara hacerlo. Levantó su mochila del suelo y la enganchó a su hombro. "Es incómodo como el infierno"

"Que cruel... Fuiste tú quien inició, sin embargo". Munakata deslizó el pie dentro de su bota con dificultad. "¿Me ayudas con mi bolso?"

"No". Fue su rápida y concisa respuesta.

"Mhp... Ni siquiera sabiendo que estoy lesionado de mi brazo eres amable conmigo", Munakata se paró terminando de ajustar el sable a su cintura. "¿Debería contratar un asistente?

"Tch, deje de tirar nuestro dinero en basura" 

No era más que otra tonta discusión como a las que ya estaba acostumbrado a tener cada mañana en la oficina. Generalmente no terminaban en nada, y Fushimi ni siquiera es que quisiera sostenerlas, pero la imagen de la Teniente gritándole desde alguna parte dentro de su cabeza, ejercía la suficiente presión en él para continuar contestando con educación.

"Bueno, si mi trabajador no quiere ayudarme, no tengo muchas opciones..." 

Exacto. Éstas tontas discusiones nunca terminaban en nada, y si lo hacían... definitivamente nunca era a su favor.

Saruhiko se detuvo antes de salir, se acercó a Munakata, que ya se había inclinado frente a su equipaje, y lo tomó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo dejando después la habitación.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado mucho ♡
> 
> Sé que no se mete mucho con la shipp, pero imaginé ésta escena donde los dos estuvieran en la misma cama y que fuese más o menos con la realidad el anime/manga xD
> 
> Ésta historia también puede leerse en el servidor de WP.
> 
> Gracias por el leer.


End file.
